Monstro
by Flora Flowers
Summary: Tradução em hiatus. Enquanto Bella dorme, Edward tem algum tempo para pensar sem nenhuma interrupção. POV de Edward Cullen. Situado depois de Crepúsculo e antes de Lua Nova.


**Monstro**

**Sinopse:** Enquanto Bella dorme, Edward tem algum tempo para pensar sem nenhuma interrupção. POV de Edward Cullen. Situado depois de Crepúsculo e antes de Lua Nova.

**N/A:** Não se preocupem, amo Edward – mas este é um ponto de vista em que ele se odeia. É muito angustiante, porque é Edward. Irei fazer um mais feliz na próxima vez.

**N/T:** Esta é uma tradução da fanfic **Monster** escrita originalmente por **Subtlynice**. É angustiantemente linda como só Subtlynice sabe escrever...

Ela dorme - um anjo nos braços de um monstro. Sei que não tenho direitos sobre ela, esta beleza caída do paraíso para me atormentar. Ela é uma constante lembrança do que eu não posso ter, do que nunca terei. Uma alma pura, uma vida humana. Intocada, inocente, sagrada.

E ainda assim, estou contente por tê-la em meus braços. Ela murmura suavemente em seu sonho, sonhando coisas agradáveis. Sussurra meu nome, e me pergunto pela milésima vez o que ela vê em mim, o porquê dela estar comigo, esta criatura desprezível que sou.

Sua essência chega até mim e o veneno inunda minha boca instantaneamente. Sei que deveria me afastar, mas seu calor é tão intoxicante como o aroma do seu sangue, então fico. Seu cabelo escuro se estende ao seu redor contrastando com seu rosto pálido. Ela sempre está tão bonita quando dorme. Permito a minha mente passeie e pelo mais breve dos momentos imagino o quão amável ela parecerá quando não mais precisar dormir. A imagem que vi na mente de Alice tantas vezes antes afloram na minha mente. Vejo Bella, seu rosto pálido tão suave quanto o mármore, seus lábios curvados para cima em um sorriso malicioso enquanto olha para mim por baixo de suas pestanas com esses maravilhosos olhos dourados. Esta visão da perfeição me fez esquecer por um instante que eu não tenho alma – como poderia alguém tão bonito ser um monstro?

No segundo que pensei nisto me repugno comigo mesmo. Não importa o que Alice vê no futuro de Bella – ela não será como eu. Não a condenarei a eternidade no inferno por causa dos meus desejos egoístas. Não importa o que Bella ache que quer. Ela é humana; pode mudar de ideia facilmente. Eu sempre serei um monstro. Sei que não mudarei de ideia. Sempre irei desejá-la e somente a ela. Mas ela é um anjo, e anjos não pertencem ao meu mundo. Anjos pertencem ao céu, e quando ela morrer será para onde irá. Onde eu nunca poderei ir, não importa quanto eu me arrependa de minhas ações.

Se pudesse, choraria. Gritaria se não fosse pelo fato que poderia acordá-la. Faria qualquer coisa para que fôssemos iguais, mas eu sei que é ridículo comparar-me a ela. Bella é quente, ela é adorável, corajosa, honesta, inocente. Seu calor, sua essência é como o sol para mim – meu próprio raio de sol que me faz brilhar. Ela define a palavra anjo – a noção de paraíso sem ela é absurda. Eu não sou humano, não sou humano. Sou uma criatura maldita, um assassino, um demônio sem alma; sou o oposto dela. Ela é minha presa natural e o odor de sua pele sob minhas mão é uma lembrança dolorosa deste fato. Relutantemente, me separo dela e volto para as sombras. Ela não emite som algum, mas seus braços se movem, alcançando-me na escuridão, tentando-me. Sorrio desprezando meus pensamentos nebulosos e lhe dou um beijo na testa, antes de envolvê-la em seu cobertor mais firmemente. Como se sentisse em seu sonho que eu não retornaria para ela, ela aperta o cobertor, procurando o calor em vez do meu frio não natural.

Bem. Ela deve estar aquecida. Ela ficará aquecida não importa como. Não importa que eu queira ficar com ela por toda a eternidade. Quando seu corpo esfriar será porque sua alma se foi, e tão rápido quanto possível, eu a seguirei.

"Edward", ela sussurra. Meu me afundo na cadeira de balanço no canto do seu quarto e ouço avidamente. Quando ela está dormindo, sinto como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, porque ela diz o que pensa durante o sono. É a sua mente que eu quero ouvir mais que qualquer outra, e quando ela dorme, este desejo me é concedido.

Uma série de palavras confusas sai de sua boca, e com meus sentidos aguçados sou capaz de ouvi-la.

"Calma... está queimando... vale a pena... dor... vale a pena... Edward... para sempre... dezoito... não... Edward... dezessete... para sempre..."

Franzo o cenho ao ver onde seus pensamentos a levaram. Eu a conheço bem o bastante para saber que ela desconhece completamente o quão especial é. Espero que diga algo mais, mas parece que ela disse tudo o que tinha a dizer. Ela é jovem e está apaixonada – mas é insensata. Querer ser condenada a uma eternidade como um monstro! Juro a mim mesmo nunca deixar isto acontecer. Ela não sentirá a dor do veneno queimando em seu sangue novamente.

Eu me vejo incapaz de ficar sentado e olhá-la sem nela tocar, e então saio da cadeira e me sento a beira da cama acariciando seu cabelo e respirando seu aroma. Faço meu melhor para ignorar o veneno queimando em minha boca enquanto a observo, mas o monstro dentro de mim ansia pelo cálido líquido pulsando embaixo da translúcida e fina barreira de pele. Ela é facilmente quebrável e me lembro do doce elixir que bebi não muito tempo atrás. Seria tão fácil ceder – provar uma vez mais. Esse pensamento traz com ele duas emoções conflitantes, e não posso dizer qual é a mais forte. A primeira é a cobiça – eu quero provar dela; quero drená-la. A segunda é culpa – culpa e dor diante a ideia de perdê-la para saciar minhas necessidades egoístas. A ideia dela imóvel e sem vida é agonizante, e ainda parte de mim quer isto e esta é a principal razão por eu me odiar.

"Para sempre", ela sussurra uma vez mais, e eu suspiro.


End file.
